


Rhymes with ‘Invest’...

by corvidx



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidx/pseuds/corvidx
Summary: Mika comes to an alarming (and incorrect) conclusion about how the other boys get sexual energy even though they never leave the house.





	Rhymes with ‘Invest’...

Matthew raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “Wait... what exactly did you think was going on here?”

She didn’t want to answer, but four pairs of eyes were boring into her expectantly,

“Well, I don’t know!” Mika was wringing her hands. “I figured maybe you just, I don’t know, took care of each other?”

“What. The. Fuck.”

Sam was the only brother to actually say something. Erik looked reviled. James’ expression was stony, his lips pressed tight. 

Damien’s head was still down, as it had been since the beginning of this excruciating exchanges. He was clearly. uncomfortable yet slightly amused. His mind-reading powers had given him a slight heads-up and a few seconds to mentally prepare. 

Matthew’s eyes went round, all usual rosiness left his cheeks in favor of an ashen color. 

Mika’s face turned white, horrified at what she has just said. “I’m sorry! I just- I don’t know how that stuff works for demons! I mean it’s kind of like eating for you guys, right? Or sleeping? I wasn’t trying to say...”

She didn’t say the word, but she knew it was implied and that Damien at least would have heard it ringing on the tip of her tongue, clear as day. Rhymes with ‘invest’...

“In terms of social taboos, one could compare it more to cannabilsm, i suppose,” explained James. 

Mika made another face.

“Like you said, our need for sexual energy is kind of like our need for food, but it isn’t the same.” Matthew added. 

“Feeding from a blood relative’s energy through sexual contact is completely forbidden. That being said, if a situation is life-or-death and the exchange is made out of pure survival, there is more of a moral leniency.”

“I am so sorry I asked.”

“No, it’s ok. This is all new to you. It makes sense you’d have some questions.”

Sam threw his arm around the girl he was beginning to fall in love with. “But next time, please just ask me. Alright, you doofus?”

Mika nodded, voice still meek from her embarrassment. “Will do.”


End file.
